


Flower Shops and Candy Hearts

by CrimsonCarnations



Series: EngSpa Week 2017 [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, EngSpa Week 2017, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonCarnations/pseuds/CrimsonCarnations
Summary: Antonio looked at Arthur and nodded. “Oh god that’s amazing, Arthur. Of course!” he hugged Arthur tight to his chest and felt tears build up in his eyes. “That is probably the cutest thing anyone has ever done for me.”





	Flower Shops and Candy Hearts

Antonio smiled softly as he walked past the same candy shop as always. He had always wanted to go inside and get something but he never had the time. He always had to get to work in time. He walked into the flower shop and turned the lights on and the sign around. He sat behind the counter and started to slowly sort the flowers into the most aesthetically pleasing bouquets he could. 

He set his favourites aside for their special purpose and set those ones in the back. He then started to set up some of the other flowers in the window for the best views to the customers. It took a while before he came in again. Antonio smiled at Arthur as the blond entered. “Morning Arthur!” he waved and went to the back. “I made these ones for you today. Roses and Carnations. How’s the shop?” He asked. 

“Full of candy” Arthur chuckled. “Good morning, Antonio. How are you? These are beautiful” he looked over the flowers and smiled. “You know, with all these beautiful bouquets you keep making me, I’m going to look like I run the flower shop” he laughed softly. “I brought you some samples. Would you like them?” He asked, holding out the white bag. 

Antonio smiled brightly and nodded. “That sounds amazing!” He hugged Arthur’s side and opened it, tilting his head. “Candy hearts? I thought they didn’t have those till february?” He asked. 

“Antonio I work at a candy shop. I can get whatever candy I want. But I need you to open the package now, while I’m here” Arthur smiled at the Spaniard.

Antonio only looked more confused but he nodded and opened the package, tilting his head and smiling when he saw the sugar hearts. He pulled one of them out and placed it in his hand. He instantly felt his heart swell and he looked up at Arthur. “did you...did you have these made?” he asked. “How did you?” 

“Well you can have huge bags of them custom made. I only needed the small bag, of course, because you really only needed to pick up one of them. But they say the same thing.” Arthur smiled. 

Antonio looked at Arthur and nodded. “Oh god that’s amazing, Arthur. Of course!” he hugged Arthur tight to his chest and felt tears build up in his eyes. “That is probably the cutest thing anyone has ever done for me.”


End file.
